


Wet black jeans

by chaos_monkey



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Does pissing yourself still count if you're underwater?, Ficlet, Gen, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-indulgent smut, Solo Kink, Wetting, Yes; yes it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Aquaman has a good time wetting his already-wet jeans.When you gotta go anyway, why not have a little fun with it, too?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Wet black jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This was all I could think about while watching Aquaman last night. 
> 
> It's just pee again, folks.

Arthur headed home, coasting through the water at a leisurely pace and enjoying the feel of the ocean, pulsing and vibrating with life around him. He’d always felt _right_ here, breathing the seawater as easily as the air on land, aware of but unaffected by the pressure and the chill of the cold water surrounding him on all sides. In fact, there was only one little thing stopping him from being perfectly comfortable right at that moment. 

He really, _really_ needed to piss. 

Grinning, Arthur twisted lazily around onto his back without slowing, lacing his fingers behind his head and crossing his ankles. He kept coasting northward, his awareness of the ocean and everything nearby letting him make minute adjustments to his direction as needed without having to look ahead or even really think about it. 

He relaxed, focusing on the rough caress of the water over his bare skin, letting his eyes drift partly shut as he let go… but just a little; just enough for a faint trickle of heat to briefly warm the tip of his cock before disappearing in the chill of the ocean water flowing over him. 

Arthur groaned, the heavy, demanding pressure in his belly even worse now that he’d teased himself with the promise of relief only to force the floodgates shut again. Biting his lip, he slid one hand down his front to squeeze his dick through his jeans, grunting as the shifting of his tight waistband sent a hot pang of need through his straining bladder. He relaxed again to let another spurt go, just long enough to feel the waterlogged denim warm slightly under his palm before he clenched it off again, squeezing himself harder and rubbing his thumb in slow circles over his cockhead. 

He could feel his heartbeat throbbing dully behind the base of his cock, pulse gradually speeding up as he stiffened under his own touch. Still toying with himself, he finally let go properly with a shudder and a long, groaning sigh of relief.

Hot piss flooded his crotch almost instantly, sending a shiver of pleasure spreading over his skin from head to toe. He didn't feel the cold of the water the way regular humans did, but he could damn well feel the sharp contrast in temperature compared to the chill of the ocean as he pissed full force straight into his jeans, the thick denim warming rapidly against his hand. He kept fondling himself as he emptied his aching bladder, stroking and squeezing his pissing cock through his pants while the heat spread between his legs, over his ass and down his thighs before seeping away into the cold water still rushing by. 

The heavy stream slowed as he got harder, cock straining out tighter and tighter against his jeans. He finally adjusted himself up, huffing another groan as the tip of his dick slipped out from under his waistband and piss washed hot over his bare lower belly. Spreading his knees, Arthur watched himself through heavy-lidded eyes, rutting lazily up against his palm while he finished peeing, his hand cupping the thick bulge in his jeans and his flushed, sensitive cockhead rubbing against his stomach. 

It never took him long to come when he did this, something about the jittery, full-body headrush of finally letting go after holding it awhile, combined with the wrong not-wrong feeling of pissing his jeans underwater— where it didn't matter, but still kinda _felt_ like it did. 

"Fuck," Arthur grunted, panting, grinding harder into his palm, the fingers of his other hand tightening in his own hair as he got closer. "Fuck— nng, _fuck—_ " 

The curse dissolved into a strangled growl as the coiling tension in his gut tightened and _snapped,_ whitehot release crashing over him in pulsing waves, his cock throbbing and spurting out under his hand. The water rushing over the head of his twitching cock drew out his orgasm until he finally had to curl in on himself with a shuddering groan, panting from the over-stimulation that was hovering _just_ on the right side of too fucking much. 

Tucking his dick away with a slightly breathless groan, Arthur gave himself one last leisurely squeeze through his jeans. He hadn't quite finished emptying out his bladder before getting too hard— and too fucking horny— to keep peeing, and a fresh trickle of heat spread through his crotch as his cock softened again. 

He just let it come, rolling over in the water again with a relaxed grin. 

Somehow that _never_ got old. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm sorry if that's not really how Aquaman works, I just think Momoa is _illegally_ hot in those fucking jeans~~


End file.
